This invention relates to aiding people who have difficulty elevating themselves from one level to another, as for example stepping up into and down from a van, or climbing on to an examination table in a doctor's office or hospital. More particularly my invention relates to portable steps that have handrails and are easily stowable. The handrails on prior foldable steps did not provide adequate support for handicapped or elderly people. Also, when folded, the prior steps took up too much space or had projecting components or irregular outer surfaces that made it difficult to store the folded steps in a confined space.